Your Nightcrawler Love Story: Secrets and Surprises (sequel)
by missmizumiko
Summary: Sequel to 'Your Nightcrawler Love Story'. This takes place a year after we left Kurt and the gang. Secrets are kept, surprises revealed, and darkness arises. Can the x-men protect their own from those that threaten their happiness, even if it comes from within?
1. Intro

This is the looooooooooooooooooooooooong awaited second installment of 'Your Nightcrawler Love Story'.

I apologize for the wait! I've been lazy, busy, writers-blocky, and procrastinaty for a long while.

I have not pre-written the chapters like I did last time, so there will be time between chapters this go around. I'll try my best to put them up as soon as I can. I will be starting school next month (college), so just know that I am busy preparing for that. The plan is that this will be the second and last addition to this story, as in no trilogy to 'YNLS'. I have no set number to how many chapters I will make, but I have the plot ideas all set in my head and I think it will be good. I still plan on eventually making a new Nightcrawler story, but the plot is still in its beginning stages with that one.

**Comments and votes are highly appreciated, and with that here we go! :D**

**_tip:_**_ if you are an old follower who read the first part a long time ago, I recommend re-reading the first part. I've read my story over about 8 times so far! :o_

********_COVER PHOTO:_**_ by Raphaella on deviantART, titled: _**_S'Me *******_**


	2. Migraines and Chlorine

**_A/N_**

**_Disclaimer: I do _****_not_****_ own Kurt Wagner/nightcrawler or x-men. If I did I would be filthy rich and would have several movies/shows all about Kurt_**

* * *

**_1 year after 'Your Nightcrawler Love Story":_**

**. . . **

**Kurt's P.O.V**

Your eyes slowly opened and adjusted to the bright sunlight beaming through the curtains. You rolled onto your back, stretching your arms, legs, and tail as you did so, letting out a yawn. You looked over to the spot on the bed next to you, wrinkled sheets and an impression on the mattress, 'I must've overslept', you thought. Looking at the clock and seeing it was 2:14pm made you happy it was Saturday, no training today. Contemplating where your wife must be at this time made you stop and smile, 'wife', it still felt so good to say that. Swinging your feet off the bed and touching the carpet with your toes, you stood and began walking over to the wardrobe where a blue robe was laid out, only to stop in your tracks and receive what has now become a routine migraine. It was pretty moderate this time at least. It all started about a month after you 'transformed', as you liked to call it, at the cliffside. You'd get a headache here and there, usually in the mornings, once a week, then twice, until it became daily. Recently however it has been escalating to migraines. You've managed with aspirin, and good acting, as to not worry anybody, _ doesn't even know the full extent of them. You figured it wasn't anything too serious, since your last x-men checkup with Beast didn't reveal anything odd. Groaning, you picked up the robe and departed to the community bathrooms.

* * *

After a warm shower and an aspirin your head felt a lot better, you put on some sweatpants and a black, tight, short-sleeved T-shirt.

***BAMF***

You teleported to just outside the kitchen, wobbling a bit as you got somewhat dizzy, you were glad no one was there to see. When you got in the kitchen you scarfed a couple chocolate chip muffins down, grabbed an apple and then teleported to one of your favorite 'hang-outs'

***BAMF***

You hung from the chandelier in the living room, munching on the ripe fruit. Somehow you forgot about the subsiding, but still current, migraine. You pinched the bridge of your nose.

"Good morning sleepyhead." Storm greeted as she made her way down the stairs.

"Affer-noon, -Sh-torm." you spoke between chews.

"You alright?" she asked, noticing the pinching.

God you hated it when people asked you that. Granted, you weren't alright, but you just heard enough of that question, "Fine, blood rushing to my head is all." you played it off, teleporting to the couch ***BAMF***

Storm giggled, "Okay, well everyone is outside playing in the pool. . .and the fountain." She sounded a bit frustrated at the last part but laughed it off immediately, "You should join us when you're done hanging off of the light fixtures." she joked, walking out.

You hadn't even noticed she was wearing a bathing suit until she brought up swimming. It explains why nobody was around the usually crowded kitchen, sounds like fun. . .maybe I should splash on in. With a mischievous grin you threw out the last of your apple and walked out the kitchen exit to the backyard.

* * *

Music playing and the sun beating down, great day for some pool fun. You saw the ladies relaxing on inflatable pool chairs, drinking lemonade on one side of the pool, and the guys playing water-volleyball on the other. Perfect time to make an appearance.

Stripping off your shirt you decided to stay in your sweatpants. Then, finding your headache was almost completely gone, you jumped up into a ball and then:

***BAMF***

"CANNONBALL!" You yelled, falling right into the middle of the pool, water splashing everywhere, waves crashing into the girls.

Jean fell off of her floating chair and dropped into the water, _ was pushed by your waves to the corner of the pool, and Kitty was drenched.

The sound of water enveloped your ears and the quick cold pricked through your furry blue skin. Feeling refreshed you opened your eyes and swam to the surface.

Abundant laughter was the first thing you heard, the guys were practically crying at the sight of the distressed lady x-men. Then you heard the girls threatening you and throwing beach balls and water toys at your head.

A little toy boat hit you on the nose, "Ooww!" you complained, a frisbee flew over your head and you ducked in time to dodge a ball. Jean then telepathically picked up all three floaty chairs and aimed them at you,

***BAMF***

you teleported behind _ who was now standing next to the pool, she squeaked, divulging your location.

Jean turned and aimed the floaties at you both.

"You wouldn't hit _ would you?" you asked sweetly, hoping the human shield would work.

"You married him." Jean shrugged, speaking to _ , as if justifying herself before acting.

"Yeah! Down with the newlyweds!" some of the guys cheered, laughing. Even though you've been married a year 'newlyweds' had become a nickname of sorts when referring to the both of you.

* * *

**3rd person P.O.V**

Storm and the other instructors looked on, smiling at their rambunctious students, childish as ever. They were happy to see this, especially after all the pain that had happened the previous year. It was nice seeing normalcy within the x-men's lives, since it was often a rare luxury to be had.


End file.
